


The forbidden act

by Cupidlove



Category: vamp knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupidlove/pseuds/Cupidlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Kaname love each other. But it is forbidden and the law to love the same gender sex. Will the two forbidden lovers work their way around the law or face the most punishable fate..........DEATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dream (Zeros Prov)

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally got my friend shipping Zero and Kaname. So she begged me to write a juicy fanfic for her. So here it is. If you like the beginning of this story, check out my other story, "My protector is a........Girl?" Leave Kudos plezzzzzssss.

_Hmm. He groaned. And he liked it. Hot and heavy. Chest against chest. Groin against groin. He's hand was in my hair. Tightly. "Yes please......" Heavy breathing. He looked at me. "Zero, Zero, ZERO!_

I sat up straight. Yuki Cross was standing over me. I groaned. I don't think I could handle her shit today. "Class is over, sleepy head. Come on!"She ran out the door. I groaned again. I was having the nicest dream too. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to do stupid committee work.

We were holding back the screaming girls as the night class started walking to the school. "Everyone, please stand back and let the nigh class through please." Yuki begged but as normal, no one listened.

A girl was trying to quietly sneak around me. "On more step and I'll break off your legs, got it?" I threatened, not even looking at her. She froze and then ran away I kinda of felt bad for being mean but I didn't show it.

Had to keep a reputation. Mean bitchy Zero. I laughed under my breath. I looked up at the night class. They were almost to him. The leader, Kaname Kuran, looked over at me and winked.

He then walked over and shook my hand and said, "Thanks." My breath caught in my throat. I remembered the dream I was having earlier.

_Hmm. He groaned. And he liked it. Hot and heavy. Chest against chest. Groin against groin. He's hand was in my hair. Tightly. "Yes please......" Heavy breathing. He looked at me. "Zero, Zero, ZERO!_

My face turned red but Kuran walked away as if nothing had happened. Finally, the doors closed behind them.

"Zero, damn it!" Yuki yelled. "Quite daydreaming and help me!"

I looked at all the girls and slightly growled. The next thing Yuki and I saw was dust.

"There you go, you idiot." I said and walked away and shoved the note into my pocket. =^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^= =^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

I laid down on my bed and sighed. I pulled out the note and opened it.

_"Dear love, At exactly twelve, I will knock on your door. I want only you tonight._

_Your love, Kuran._

My breath caught in my throat again.

And I felt myself go hard.

Very hard.


	2. Kaname prov

I walked outside and breathed the fresh air.

I checked my watch ad realized it was 11:48. I smiled.

Show time.

I slowly walked up to Zeros room.

I knocked on the door. Zero opened it, shirt off and pants undone.

"Your early." Zero said, opening the door wider.

"I couldn't wait." I simply said. Then I pushed my way into him room, slamming the door shut, grabbing Zero, and flinging him on the bed.

I pulled out the can of lube and stood it on Zeros nightstand. Zeros eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I said, rubbing the rising bump in Zeros pants.

"Kaname..." He started to protest but silenced him with a kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Then I slid my hands down toward his chest. I tweaked one one his nipples,which brought out a moan out of him. I licked one of the other nipple.

"Kaname.......yes.......please." Zero begged, his eyes glossed over "Kaname." Zero gasped again, grabbing my shirt.

He pulled and we heard a rip. "Mmmmmm, kinky."I said, looking down at Zero. His face turned red.

"Im s-s-sorry." He stumbled out, high off off the heat of the moment.

"Don't worry." I assured him. I bent down to capture his mouth again.

I trailed my hands down his body. My hands stopped at his already undid pants.

Zero was breathing hard. I couldn't blame him.

I was wanting him so badly.

_Knock knock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger. Who's at the door????????


	3. Yuki's prov

_Where is Zero?_ I thought as I walked the ground of the school.

Everyone was in their respectable places.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for making me do your route too." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" A voice said behind me. I twirled around. Then I smiled.

"Aidou. Why aren't you in class?"

"A www Cross, worried about my education, are we?"

"No I'm on the disciplinary committee, and I have to get you back to class." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, where is the other one?" Aidou asked, looking around.

"I don't know." I confessed. "Why are you out here?"

"Mmhhh, well I'm actually here to find Kaname. He ran out of class and I tried to follow but I can't find him."

"Wellll, you get back to class. I'll find him and get him back to class."

"Well Ms. Disciplinary Committee, you go get em." He said with a wink. Then he disappeared.

I walked toward the boys room. If anyone could tack down a vamp quickly, it would be Zero.

_I wonder if he will help me though_ I thought as I walked towards the door.

"Hehe." I heard a few yards away from me. Two girls were trying to get photos of the night class.

"And why the hell are you out here? I asked sneaking up behind them.

"We just want some pics of the night class." Said one of the girls.

"You can't keep them for yourself." Said the other. I shook my head.

"Get your buts back to the dormitory, NOW. Or I'll talk to headmaster and we'll he you expelled."

I don't think I've seen two girls in high heels run so fast.

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^= _Knock, knock_

I knocked on the door. "Zero?" I asked.

No answer. I knocked on the door again.

"Zero, damn it. Open the stupid door or I'll kick it in." Still no answer.

So i kicked the door in.

I walked in and screamed.


	4. One hell of a night. (Zeros prov)

Zeros prov

I tried to cover myself in time.

But she saw everything.

Kaname prov

I was hanging out the window, barley hanging on.

_Damn it Zero hurry up! Can't hold on!!!_

Zero prov

WHAT THE HELL YUKI! Get out now!" I yelled. I felt my face go very red.

"B-b-b-b." Studded Yuki.

I let my vampire side take over a second. My eyes turned red.

"Get...out....NOW." I growled.

She turned on he heel and ran away slamming the door behind her.

"Zero!" Cried a muffled voice outside my window. I saw two fingers slipping.

"Kuran!" I yelled jumping toward the window. My sheet slipped off me, bearing me naked. I hissed as the contact of cold air.

I grabbed the the two slipping figures and hurled the naked Kaname back into the window.

He fell on me and I groaned from the contact.

"Thanks for the save, Zero." Gasped Kaname.

"Show me how thankful." I moaned.

"With pleasure." Growled Kaname.

He kissed me hard. When we separated, my lips feel bruised.

He lowered his head down to my penis and wrapped his mouth around me.

"Uggghhh, Kuran!" I moaned, grabbing his hair.

He's head bobbed up and down.

"Faster... Oh Kuran....please. Go faster!!"

"No. Get on your hands and knees." I groaned.

I knew I was in for

one hell of a night.


	5. Yuki's prov

It was so hard to look Zero in the face.

Knowing that he does _that_ at night.

I wasn't playing attention as I walked and ran into a wall and started to fall backwards. A pair of strong arms caught me.

"Tha..." I turned around to say but then I saw who it was. "Zero!" Then I remembered what went down last night.

My face turned deep red. "Can't walk much, stupid?"

"Why do you care? I mumbled under my breath.

"Yuki..."

"I don want to talk about it."I said quickly and ran off.

I ran into class and put my head down.

_Why did I run off._

I mentally kicked my self. Three minutes later he walked into class.

"Yuki, if you don't walk your ass out of this class now and talk to me, I'll drag you by force." Zero growled.

"Fine." I said. I stood up ad walked out of class.

"Why did you come to room. You know that boys dormitory are forbidden to girls?"

"I was trying to find you to help me find Kaname."

Zeros eye twitched.

"Why?" "Aidou said Kaname walked out right in the middle of class.

I told him I would get him back to class."

The bell rang.

"Let's get to class."

"Fine."


	6. Kanames prov

"Kaname, come on wakey, wakey." A male voice said.

I ignored him.

"Come on, someone is here to see you."

I raised my head. It was Aidou.

"Who is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's Zero."

I straightened up.

"Let him in and I want everyone out into the school early."

Aidou bowed.

"Yes my lord."

He opened the door and let Zero in, then he left.

Zero waited for ten seconds. Then he ran over to me and kissed me hard.

"Mmhhhh. Kuran." Moaned Zero.

"Zero." I muttered against his lips.

I grabbed his pants and ripped them off. The same fate wit his shirt.

"Zero hmmmm Zero!" I panted.

"Shhhh don't talk. Just get on your knees." Instructed Zero.

I turned over, on my hands and knees.

"Where the lube, Kuran?"

"It's in the drawer."

Zero grabbed the lube and poured it in his hands. He rubbed his hands together and prepped him self. Then he put one figure in my ass.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Shhhhh.” Zero said, sliding his finger in and out. When I finally stopped flinching, he added a second finger.

"Fuck, Zero." I hissed.

Zero pulled out and pressed his membrane to my hole.

"Don't be a tease."

"Oh so you want this hard?"

"No I didn't say that..." I started to say but Zero wasn't listening.

He slammed into me.

"Oh god!" mewed Zero.

He slowly pulled out and then slammed himself back into me. I grabbed the bedsheets underneath me. It felt so good, I could barely keep up on my hands and knees. He started to nail into me.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh,OHHH." I screamed.

"Does it feel good?" Zero asked, not breaking his motion.

 _Ahh hell ya it feels good._ I thought silently.

"Tell me it feels good." Moaned Zero.

He raise one of his hands and brought it down hard, on my ass.

"Fuck ya baby. Fuck me I till I won't be able to stand!" I shouted.

I started to feel a knot forming in my gut. I felt Zeros hands dragging themselves from my hips down to my dick.

"Oh god, oh god." I breathed. Zeros arms started pumping up and down.

"Zero, I'm about to come."

I wined Zero whispered in my ear, "Come for me so I can do the same for you."

Ooooohhhhhh bbbboooyyyyy


	7. Sorry

Hey all my fantastic readers. I know you have been waiting for the next chapter, but I've been busy being a senior this year. I promise that there will be a new chapter soon, so keep checking in. I love you, my readers.


	8. Misunderstanding (Yukis prov)

The next morning, I got up. I looked at the time.

"Shit." I yelped.

I jumped out of bed and threw my day class clothing on.

I ran down to Zeros room. I raised my fist to knock on Zero's door when I heard, "oh yhea, right there." I paused. 

I put my ear to the door and listened some more.

"A little more to the left. Yup and stay right there."

It sounded a bit like Zero.

Then came another voice. "If you keep moving I'm gonna beat your ass. Stay still while I do this."

It was Kaname. My face turned bright red. I lifted my foot up and kicked the door in.

"Kaname, Zero! How could y......" I trailed off. They were both sitting in front of a a large Tv. They both had controllers in their hands.

"What?" Said Zero. "You know your not supposed to be in my room without knocking first. And why do you have your clothing on, it's Saturday. No school today remember?"

I turned even redder. I hurriedly bowed and said, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" 

Kaname got up and started walking towards me. "Your face is red, Cross. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said and ran out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but since the juicy part is coming up, in "Falling in Love(Zero's prov), I kept it short. If you guys want anything to show up in this story just put it in the comments below and I'll get back to you. See ya✌️✌✌✌


	9. Falling in love (Zero's prov)

I shook my head as the door slammed shut. "Why would you do that to her? You know that she's in love with you, right?" "It's fun messing with her once in awhile." Kaname said smiling. I shook my head again and pulled down on his hand. "Come down here." I said sexually. Kaname's eyes dilated. He smoothly jumped in on me and pinned me me down. "You wanna know what I want to do to you right now." Kaname said slowly. I struggled but he just tightened his grip. "Quit struggling." He said, then I went limp. "Good boy." Purred Kaname. Then he nuzzled my neck. An electric shock flew through my body. Our breaths became husker and deeper. Kaname trail his fingers down my chest and slipped his fingers under my shirt. I hissed as his cold hands came into contact with my warm body. Hr trailed his hands downwards untill he reached my belt loop. Kanames eyes meet mine and he slowly undid my belt. "Ugh." I was trying to say something but I couldn't. The pleasure was to great. "what did you want me to go faster?" Kaname said, stopping what he was doing. "No please dont stop." I whimpered. Kaname smiled and ripped off my pants with one solid pull. He could now see what he was doing to me. He touched the bulge and I clenched my fist. Slowly, he tugged my underwear down..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger but don't worry, there is more to come just stick around folks;) :)


	10. Chapter 10

IM SOOO SOOORRYYY GUUYYSSS. It's been a rough year as a senior. I only have a week and a half to graduated. That's why I haven't posted. But one will be soon I promise. See ya:3


	11. 12

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!   
I'm so sorry readers! I see that's some have commented and that makes me happy. I haven't been posting because I'm working two jobs and my boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) just broke it off today. I'll try to write more. But I do have a question to my readers. What if I wrote a story combining the hunger games and inuyasha. How does that sound. Comment in the box bellow and tell plez. And I promise to write soon *Kisses* Love ya all!!!!!


End file.
